


Slow Snow and Slow Kisses

by mariuspondmercy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspondmercy/pseuds/mariuspondmercy
Summary: When a heavy snowfall hits and power goes out, Enjolras and Grantaire have to make do with sharing body heat to stay warm.





	Slow Snow and Slow Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as a Christmas fic, wasn't done in time, was supposed to be about them being snowed in and now it just turned into a lot of fluff, so I hope you all enjoy it.

Why anyone would choose to spend a considerable amount of time in the cold, Grantaire could only guess. Everything was worse in winter. Sure, Paris in summer smelled like piss, but so did Rome and Milan and probably every other big city. The coldness in winter made Joly’s leg hurt more. It caused Jehan, Grantaire and Combeferre to shrink into themselves. Losing the sun was a long, quiet and exhausting process every year. Jehan now had a sunlight lamp. They passed it around, making all of them feel better during their winter depression days. 

And yet. 

And yet they were still all headed to a winter holiday in the Swiss mountains. Enjolras had thought about going a day earlier to prepare the cabins they had rented. But after relentless pouting from Courfeyrac and complaints that it was oh-so unfair and that they had to all go together, Enjolras relented and agreed. 

As a group of fourteen, they had rented two cabins just a short walk from each other. Four rooms in each cabin plus living room plus kitchen and two baths. Grantaire would share with Enjolras, Jehan, Éponine, Gavroche, Combeferre and Courfeyrac. Jehan had readily agreed to share the bed with Grantaire, but Gavroche had moped, arguing that, as a teenager, he needed his privacy respected. Well, it wasn’t as if Grantaire had never shared with Éponine and Enjolras lived with Jehan anyway, so sharing a bed wasn’t a big problem for them, either. 

During the drive up to the cabins - they had rented cars and went grocery shopping to all cook together on New Year’s Eve - Grantaire did allow himself to think that the snowy landscape looked incredibly precious. He hoped that, maybe, because it wasn’t dark and gloomy but sunny, bright and snowy outside, his winter depression would take the hint and fuck off to wherever. He didn’t mind the cold itself, just the darkness. 

The group split, each respective cabin-team settling into their cabin first before they’d meet up again. Grantaire grabbed Gavroche around the waist and slung the protesting teen over his shoulder. After some struggling, Gavroche gave up with a huff and a laugh. 

Éponine rolled her eyes and gently slapped Grantaire’s head as she passed them.

“Idiot, don’t maul my brother. He’s a delicate little baby bird.”

“I’m a roaring tiger!” Came the protest from somewhere close to Grantaire’s lower back. 

Grantaire deposited the boy on the sofa and went out again to help the others carry in groceries and drinks. Combeferre and Courfeyrac were nowhere in sight - or rather, they were making out in the front seat. Enjolras slammed his hand down on the hood of the car, causing his friends to break apart startled. He smirked, causing Grantaire’s heart to do little somersaults. 

Grantaire simply loved seeing this teasing side of Enjolras. He’d experienced it quite a few times over the years but it never failed to make him excited. 

Enjolras caught his gaze and winked before opening the car’s door. 

“Less kisses, more carrying! You’ll be sleeping in the room furthest away from Jehan and me. I’ve had enough of your sex noises from when I still lived with Ferre.” 

Courfeyrac grinned broadly while Combeferre at least had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. Grantaire only laughed softly. “Éponine and I can deal with that, I suppose.” He grasped Enjolras’ shoulder and squeezed softly. “Rather us than Gavroche.” 

Combeferre pulled a face. “God. One day, some of us are gonna have actual kids.”

“No existential crisis until we’ve emptied the car,” Enjolras chided. He leaned a little against Grantaire. “It’s gonna be a few more years. Well. Knowing Cosette and Marius maybe next year.” 

“Sure they aren’t already planning?” Éponine asked. 

“Haven’t they been planning ever since they locked gazes in a crowded university bookshop?” Enjolras said, voice softer than years ago. 

Grantaire only hummed and pressed a chaste kiss to his friend’s hair. 

“Come on, let’s get going.” 

It didn’t take long to unload the car, start the heating, log into the WiFi and choose the rooms. By the time they were ready to head off, Gavroche was listening to music and texting away on his phone. 

Éponine gently ruffled his hair. “We’re going over to the other cabin for planning and probably skiing.”

Gavroche groaned and looked up. “Taaaaaire, tell my sister that I’m not a child anymore. I can stay here.”

“You’re fifteen. When you’re sixteen, you’re free to spend Christmas alone. Until then, you’re sticking with your family. Which is… well, your sister and a ragtag bunch of weirdos.” Grantaire shrugged his shoulders and ran his fingers through Gavroche’s hair. “C’mon now. Chetta promised cookies during planning.” 

Gavroche sighed dramatically - a feat he had picked up from Courfeyrac over the years - and got up. 

It was a quick march over to the other cabin but Grantaire was surprised to realise that he could’ve stayed out even longer. It might’ve been cold but it was bright and clear - quite enjoyable, actually. Next to him, Enjolras mumbled something about his nose freezing off. 

Luckily, Musichetta greeted them with pastry, cookies, mulled wine and hot chocolate. 

They planned out their day, agreeing to go skiing first thing in the morning as plenty of their friends had never skied before and they had to register for beginner’s courses beforehand. With that out of the way, they decided to be lazy and treat themselves by going to one of the ski huts for dinner and drinks. Even Gavroche was allowed a sip of Éponine’s mulled wine. 

“I think I’m going to head off,” Enjolras yawned just after midnight. 

“I’ll come with you,” Cosette said. 

“Me, too. Promised to phone my… a friend. A friend.” Gavroche blushed and coughed, dropping his gaze.

“I’ll come as well,” Grantaire said, “I still have to finish my edit.”

“Didn’t we say no work on this trip?” Feuilly chided him.

“It’s just the one drawing! It won’t take long.”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t work too long and that it’s really just that one picture,” Enjolras promised. 

“My hero!” Grantaire fake-swooned in his chair.

Enjolras laughed and gently tugged on Grantaire’s curls. “Come on now, you idiot.” 

Cosette and Gavroche were already waiting for them at the door, chatting away.

“Husband staying behind?” Enjolras asked Cosette as he held open the door. 

“Husband is perfectly capable of spending time with his friends. He loves them and needs to know that they love him, too.” 

“We do love him,” Grantaire smiled. “I let him know quite often.”

“I know.” Cosette squeezed Grantaire’s hand softly. “It’s a shame to waste the empty cabin, but I’m certain Marius is gonna follow soon.” 

She winked at Enjolras and Grantaire. 

“There’s a child here, hello, I’m a child,” Gavroche complained. “I don’t wanna hear about your sex lives.”

“Not much to hear from Enjolras or me.” 

“Too much from everyone else,” Gavroche sighed. 

Cosette laughed and gently squeezed Gavroche to her side. It seemed to placate Gavroche somewhat as he snuggled closer to Cosette while they walked down the hill to their cabins. The three bid their goodbye to Cosette when they had reached her holiday home. She smiled and waved at the parting figures who were now struggling to fight against the heavy snowfall.

“I hope the others make it home safe and sound,” Gavroche mumbled.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. They’ll probably wait out the snowfall,” Enjolras assured him.

“Should we have stayed with Cosette?” 

“She’s safe in the cabin. And I’m sure Marius will follow soon. Though he shouldn’t go alone, that might be too dangerous… Grantaire?”

“Will text the others ASAP.” 

Grantaire unlocked their door and ushered them inside. He quickly shot off a text to their friends, warning them about the snowfall. 

“I’m off to bed,” Gavroche said. “Gotta call someone.” 

Enjolras and Grantaire bid him goodnight. They stripped off their coats, hats, scarves and gloves. Without prompting, Enjolras heated some milk for hot chocolate while Grantaire stoked the fire in their fireplace. 

“Some music?” Grantaire asked. 

“Sure. Something instrumental?”

“Instrumental music makes me nervous when I can’t dance to it.” 

Enjolras hummed. “I forgot, I’m sorry.” 

“I know you like them. Maybe we can find a compromise? Classical music? I can deal with that but instrumental versions of pop songs or songs with text make me too nervous.” 

“Piano versions of classical music,” Enjolras smiled. “Yes?” 

“Yes.” 

Grantaire chose a Spotify playlist for their chosen music. Once seated on the sofa in front of the fire, Enjolras handed him a mug of hot chocolate. 

“Five marshmallows. I’m sad I can’t eat them.”

“Yeah I don’t get why they insist on having gelatine in them. There must be vegetarian marshmallows, right?”

“I once had some but I forgot where I bought them.” 

“We’ll find them again,” Grantaire nodded resolutely. 

He grabbed his tablet from the side table and snuggled into the sofa. 

“Can I watch?” 

“Watch how I draw this?”

“Yeah. I’m not sure I’ve ever seen you work on something digital. What is it that you have to do?”

“I got a commission a few days ago to design the characters for a new educational children’s tv show. The show is gonna be pitched with my designs. Their deadline is at the end of January so I aim to be done by the beginning of January. To account for feedback and some changes. I wanna get the second design down while we’re here.”

“Can you show me the first design?”

“Sure.” 

Enjolras scooted closer and leaned his head on Grantaire’s shoulder. With a smile, Grantaire opened the file. 

“This is Lib. Her companions, Eggy and Fran, will have to be designed still. They’re based on Liberty, Equality and Fraternity.”

Enjolras huffed out a laugh. 

“I know. A bit on the nose, innit? A job is a job. I don’t know anything about the show, only the characters’ descriptions. It really does sound a wee bit… cheap. But it’s a job and who knows? Maybe the show will be a hit and I can have a regular job.” 

“I like that Lib has dark skin.” 

“She’s from Senegal because liberty and Senegal gained liberty and independence from France. Eggy is gonna be non-binary, cause egality. I’m not sure how to design them yet. Wanna read the character description?”

“Yes please.” 

Grantaire pulled up the briefing for Enjolras to read. 

“Sounds… nice. Good that they’ll have a non-binary character in their show. How do you wanna design them?” 

“Not sure yet. I don’t wanna go with the stereotypical thing. I usually just… do something. Once I have a sketch, I can work better. Even if I don’t like what I have, I at least know what I don’t want.”

“Makes sense.” 

They fell silent while Grantaire sketched and developed his idea. It was comfortable, nice. He didn’t even mind Enjolras watching him work. Usually, Grantaire wasn’t keen on people watching him work. It made him nervous, made him lose his concentration. But Enjolras’ presence, the weight of his head on Grantaire’s shoulder… it was safe. 

In fact, it was so safe and comfortable that they didn’t notice the music stopping. 

“You haven’t stopped me from working yet,” Grantaire mumbled after a while. 

“No, I s’ppose I haven’t,” Enjolras whispered back. He snuggled closer to Grantaire. “But you could stop now. Your battery is running low anyway and we’ve got more evenings left.”

Grantaire hummed and saved his document before turning off his tablet. He fumbled for the cord and plugged it in. 

“More hot chocolate?”

Enjolras nodded. “Yes, but I’m so comfy. Ugh. You get hot chocolate, I get blankets? And stoke the fire some more. It’s run a bit low.”

Grantaire hummed contently, already heating up the milk. 

“Marius and the Trio wrote. They all made it home safe and sound. The rest texted that they’ll wait for the snow to die down and then probably take the shuttle to the cabins. It’s not safe walking down in the dark,” Enjolras relied their friends’ texts to Grantaire even though Grantaire was in the same group chat. 

“Good. Then we should expect them back any minute now. Hot chocolate is done. We should’ve taken some whipped cream with us.”

“Next time. Next year.” 

Enjolras curled up against Grantaire again and thanked him for the hot chocolate. Grantaire dropped a quick kiss to Enjolras’ hair and leaned back. 

“See, I didn’t do a lot of work.”

“You can be worse than me.” 

“Mhm, but in other ways.”

“Because we have different jobs.” Enjolras snuggled closer and yawned. “Oh God, I think I need to go to sleep after this hot chocolate. I’m so tired.”

“Did you work this morning before we headed off?”

Enjolras nodded against Grantaire’s shoulder. Grantaire didn’t say anything, just pulled him a little closer without spilling their hot chocolates. 

“You know what I never understood?” 

“Why  _ Fifty Shades _ was such a hit?”

Enjolras snorted. “No, that I kinda get. Like, the wish to have a more interesting sex life? Breaking out of your daily life? Still, horrible, horrible books.”

Grantaire grinned. “Then what is it that you don’t get?” 

“Why people kiss on New Year’s Eve.”

“I think that’s only a thing happening in American movies. And when you’re not single. But then that’s less a New Year’s Eve thing and more a romantic thing. I doubt that pent up pining and secret loves are gonna be revealed. Especially since there’s like five single people on our group. One of those people is fifteen and it’s questionable if he’s even single.”

Enjolras laughed softly. “Do you know more gossip?”

“My lips are sealed. I’m glad he still trusts me and I’m not going to betray that trust.” 

“I understand that. It’s cute though, cause he’s not very subtle. It’s clear something is going on. I’m half expecting him to vanish just before midnight so he can call his… date mate.” 

“He probably will, yes. And then slip back a minute later, believing no one noticed.”

“What an idiot. I love him,” Enjolras smiled softly. “Hot chocolate is finished.” He grabbed his phone and furrowed his brows. “Oh. Apparently the snowfall turned into a bit of a storm. The others are spending the night on the hut and will be back tomorrow morning as soon as the storm has calmed down.” 

Grantaire hummed thoughtfully. “Not a very nice first evening. Well. At least we can go and sleep in our warm beds. Though I feel bad. And I’ll obviously miss Éponine’s wonderful presence!” He grabbed his tablet from the sofa table. “I could maybe do some more… hey, wait. It didn’t charge.” 

Enjolras furrowed his brows. “Did you plug it in properly?”

“Yeah, I did. And those aren’t weird British sockets where you have to flip a switch.”

“Maybe the storm cut the power?”

Grantaire shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his phone. “I mean, no message went through cause I turned off my mobile data. Would’ve thought Gavroche would’ve complained already.”

“He’s probably sleeping. It’s 2am after all.” 

“If the power was cut off, there’s probably no heating either… do you reckon we can find some hot water bottles? For Gav and us? Otherwise we’ll be really cold.” 

“I’m not sure…” Enjolras grabbed their mugs and walked into the kitchen. 

He deposited the mugs in the sink and looked through all the cupboards, light from his phone guiding his way.

“I found one! But only one.” 

“Hm…” Grantaire joined him. “Text the others that we don’t have power. I’ll find a pot and heat the water. We can give the hot water bottle to Gav and create a nest in front of the fire where we can sleep.”

“I’m not sure I feel particularly safe with the fire raging right next to us while we sleep.”

“Fair point. Aha! Pot found!” 

Luckily, the water hadn’t been cut off. While Grantaire heated some water over the fire, Enjolras collected all the blankets and pillows from the empty rooms to build a suitable and warm place to sleep in front of the fireplace. Once the water bottle was filled, Grantaire sneaked into Gavroche’s bedroom - which was freezingly cold! - to slip him the hot water bottle. Obviously he knocked first and woke him up. Would be way too creepy otherwise. After a quick chat to explain the situation, Gavroche fell asleep again. Grantaire doubted the boy had understood a word he’d said but at least he’d tried. 

“I built us a nest,” Enjolras said proudly when Grantaire returned. “And I kindled the fire a bit more. Figured we’re gonna get ready for bed anyway so the fire might as well burn a little while longer.” 

“Good idea.” Grantaire smiled softly. 

Someone must be trying to kill him softly. Sharing a pillow fort with Enjolras… well, Christmas had just passed but apparently Christmas was coming early. 

They got ready for bed quickly - the water was freezing - to find each other again in the living room. Grantaire made himself comfortable with as many blankets as he could justify. He was a bit surprised when Enjolras cuddled close, but not much. Enjolras always cuddled and over the last few months, he’d become even more cuddly. Grantaire didn’t complain, only wrapped Enjolras in his arms and even more blankets. 

“G’night,” Enjolras mumbled, already half asleep. 

Grantaire didn’t know if he even managed a reply or simply fell asleep. What he knew was that he woke up feeling very, very warm. Way warmer than usually. He blinked his eyes open and was met with a face full of blond curls and soft snoring. Enjolras’ head was pillowed on his chest, so there was no way Grantaire could move. 

Like, ever again. 

Carefully, Grantaire let his fingers run over Enjolras’ spine before what he did caught up with him. 

Right.

Maybe he should just not touch people while they slept. 

Enjolras, however, only snuggled closer. “S’okay,” he mumbled. “Comfy.” 

Huffing out a quiet laugh, Grantaire gently combed through Enjolras’ curls and carefully pet his back again. Like a cat, Enjolras snuggled even closer. 

“You’re so warm,” Enjolras said into Grantaire’s chest. 

Grantaire hummed in acknowledgement. “I had partners complain about that before.”

“I’d never complain. Maybe in summer.”

“I sleep naked in summer.” 

At that, Enjolras laughed and lifted his head to look at Grantaire. “Of course you do. I don’t like that feeling. I need at least boxers and a blanket. I still wouldn’t complain about you being too warm.”

“No?”

“Not at all. Not about that. Maybe about other things because I feel like there’s always something to complain about, even when you really love the person. Ferre is a hypocrite and Courf has no inside voice.”

“If me being too warm is your only complaint about me then…”

Enjolras smiled softly. “Exactly.”

Grantaire was… entirely confused. If he didn’t know better, he’d accuse Enjolras of flirting with him. He’s been flirted with before. He had just never seen Enjolras flirt. Was this even flirting? Enjolras was very tactile, he liked being touched and touching people. He complimented his friends frequently and Grantaire knew for a fact that Enjolras loved sleeping on other people - starfished, if possible. Combeferre loved it. 

It wasn’t the first time he and Enjolras had cuddled. Sometimes, they sat together on benches or stand next to each other and Enjolras would lean against Grantaire. He claimed to be perpetually cold because of his heritage - Grantaire called bullshit, seeing as Enjolras grew up in France and was half French, unlike Combeferre, who was fully Nigerian and hardly ever cold. So, clearly, heritage was not the reason Enjolras was cold. Courfeyrac claimed it was because Enjolras was giving away all his warmth to his friends, which Enjolras fiercely denied as that would cause Courfeyrac to be equally as cold - and that man was probably as much of a furnace as Grantaire was. Apart from his nose. Courfeyrac always had a cold nose. 

Grantaire was ripped out of his thoughts by Enjoras’ finger gently tapping against his forehead. 

“I hope the furrowed brows don’t mean you’re thinking self-deprecating things.”

“I actually thought about how Courf always has a cold nose. I appreciate you looking out for me though.” 

“Of course. I’m happy to look out for you. It’s a pleasure. Sometimes a little hard but that’s the case with Courf, Jehan or Joly as well and I’m not here to glorify anything.”

Grantaire nodded softly. “I know. Thank you.”

Enjolras gently ran a hand through Grantaire’s curls. “I wonder when the others will be back?”

“I don’t know. Does your phone still have power?” 

“I could look but… I don’t want to move.”

He lay his head down on Grantaire’s chest again and sighed happily. Grantaire started playing with Enjolras’ hair again, silently. It was calm, quiet, comfortable. There was no need to rush to anything, no appointments. With the snowfall, their beginners’ class in skiing was probably cancelled anyway. 

“Grantaire?” Enjolras whispered after a while.

“Mhm?”

“I’ve been… I’ve been trying to flirt with you for a while now. I’m not sure I’ve been successful. Could you let me know if I’m wasting my breath trying to pursue someone who is not interested?”

Grantaire stayed silent for a moment, carefully sorting through his thoughts before blurting something out he might regret later. 

“You have… you haven’t been successful. I didn’t get that you were flirting. Sometimes… sometimes I thought you might be, but then I figured you’re just kind and nice and cuddly. The way you are with everyone. I noticed that there was a shift in how we interact but I didn’t get it. I get it now, though, and I’d be pleased if you’d continue flirting with me. Cause maybe then you get that I’ve been trying to flirt as well. I just never… I never had the guts to really flirt. I wasn’t afraid you’d make fun of me, but I guess I was afraid you’d realise that I’m flirting even though I want you to know that I’m flirting.”

“We keep saying the word ‘flirting’ way too often,” Enjolras snickered. “Fun fact: Courf actually gave me tips how to flirt with you.”

“That bastard! He game  _ me  _ tips on how to flirt with  _ you _ !” 

Enjolras laughed out loud and buried his face against Grantaire’s chest. Grantaire laughed with him, drawing him just that little bit closer. Once they had calmed down, Enjolras looked up at him again, eyes twinkling. 

Fuck, those eyes. Grantaire was always a slut for Enjolras’ eyes. They could draw him in and eat him up in a second. They could build a shelter around Grantaire and make him feel the warmest he’d ever felt. To think he could now actually, truly have these eyes on him, look into them without feeling nervous… 

“May I kiss you?” Enjolras’ voice interrupted his train of thoughts. 

“As often and whenever you like.”

Enjolras beamed and shuffled around a little until he was satisfied. 

“Okay, I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Okay,” Grantaire smiled.

“Any minute now… fuck. I’m so nervous!” Enjolras laughed nervously and hid his face in the crook of Grantaire’s neck. 

“How about you tell me why you’re nervous? We can work through that rather than me just kissing you for the sake of kissing.”

“I’m nervous because you’re amazing and I don’t want to fuck anything up. I’m not nervous about being inexperienced or about breaking up in the future or about our friends or anything. I’m nervous because I’m worried to hurt you.”

Grantaire hummed softly. “You might hurt me. A little bit, a lot. We can’t know for sure. I might hurt you. But we haven’t hurt each other in a long time. And there won’t ever be a time where we hurt each other intentionally. We might make mistakes because we need to learn how to navigate around each other in a different way now. That’s okay. We can manage it.”

“We can manage it,” Enjolras agreed. “Can I work my way up?”

“You can do whatever you want until I grow too hungry or have to pee.”

Enjolras sorted and nodded lightly. He pressed a soft kiss against Grantaire’s neck, against his jaw, his chin. 

“Your stubble feels funny. I like it.”

Enjolras slid his hands through Grantaire’s hair and kissed the tip of his nose before he finally, finally gently kissed Grantaire’s lips. Enjolras made a little happy noise at the back of his throat and deepened the kiss. Grantaire tightened his grip on Enjolras’ hip, drawing him close again. He slipped his hand under Enjolras’ sweater, thumb brushing over Enjolras’ soft skin. At that, Enjolras made an even louder sound and drew back. He laughed softly and leaned his forehead against Grantaire’s. 

“You’re cute,” Grantaire grinned, placing a quick kiss on Enjolras’ lips. 

“Yeah, I am,” Enjolras agreed. “I really am cute. You’re not too bad yourself, though.”

Grantaire beamed at him. “I’m a good boyfriend.”

“A warm boyfriend for sure.” Enjolras snuggled closer and closed his eyes. “Okay, five more minutes, then we’ll get up.”

“Or you could get up now,” Gavroche piped up from the kitchen. “Cause the others are standing outside and I think if you don’t let Courfeyrac in to hug y’all, he’s gonna combust any second now and blow out the window. Don’t really fancy not getting my safety deposit back.”

“I paid your safety deposit!” Grantaire laughed softly and tilted his head. 

From his position, squashed by a giggling Enjolras, he could clearly see a smirking Gavroche looming in the doorway and eager Courfeyrac and Joly at the window, both waving excitedly. 

Grantaire snorted and pressed a final kiss to Enjolras’ hair before hitting the shower, leaving his boyfriend to deal with their excited friends.


End file.
